fbwmfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Merricksdad/Frontier Explorer Script Coming Soon
Tentatively named "Frontier Explorer", this new script will act as a type of explorer for the resource files related to FrV/PT. See early screen shot below: Click the image to enlarge it. As you can see from the image, its layed out like the windows registry explorer (regedit). It also replaces resource references with the actual resource, such as in the case of images or dialog text. Images are fetched directly from the game's servers only when needed, so depending on your browser settings they will be grabbed from your cache and will not bother the game servers at all. When the script runs, it first grabs the known version's xml files from the game server, which actually may be in your cache as well. Currently this script makes use of only the feedsConfig and flashLocale files to give a explorable layout of feeds so I can update the FrV sidekick easier. In the near future it will be a complete explorer for all xml files related to the game that the server will allow access to. Just to clarify, its an explorer for viewing only. You cannot change these settings. From here I plan to have a window's style dropdown menu complete with queries you can preform, such as finding a certain text in ANY of the supported xml files. You may also be able to request groups of info by keys or resource references (ResRef's). Before release I will be perfecting the script's ability to get the current version of the game as well as the ability to highlight any new content since last you used the script. There may even be a setting to allow "new" content to be highlighted for X number of days. This script will run in a location that doesn't exist. That may sound weird, but its fairly useful. What I mean is, it will run at the location "http://www.facebook.com/frvexplorer". As the message that shows if you go there will tell you, that page cannot be found; it doesnt exist. It does however give the script a base set of css and layout functions to use that I dont have to write from scratch, and its generally free of annoying flash content. And most of all it allows you to monitor your FB messages and migrate to FB locations without having to switch between programs; a good reason for not making this script stand-alone like I was going to do. Now, to how it works: The script is interactive in that you can click on any content on the left side menu and it will open the contents of that entry on the right side. As you can see by the picture above, the left side content is in a makeshift tree view format. The tree will open and close when clicked and you can also see it has the capacity to show depth (depth to any level until your browser crashes actually). Before release the treeview will look more like those found in microsoft applications with root lines and openable/closeable buttons/icons. Look for this script's release anytime after today. Category:Blog posts